


Kirumi's Joke

by RagDoll_Physics



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, I didn't know how to title this, Tickling, comma machine go brrr, if this seems messy and rushed that's bc it is, no beta we die like (gentle)men, this is probably really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagDoll_Physics/pseuds/RagDoll_Physics
Summary: "The standard is $10,000 per day.".....What?"Sometimes, I will charge you additional fees."---Alt description: Kirumi laughing. That's it that's the fic.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi & Tojo Kirumi, can be seen as romantic if you want idc
Kudos: 41





	Kirumi's Joke

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Kirumi's FTEs and I couldn't get this idea out of my head about Shuichi tickling Kirumi for her joke in her last FTE. So here you go.

"...Can I get a lower-quality rate?" Shuichi asked as he nervously tilted his head at the outrageous price for her services.

"What do you mean?" Kirumi looked at Shuichi expectantly.

"That's way too expensive for me, can't I get a discount or something?"

"I am sorry, but I believe I cannot lower the quality of my service." Kirumi shook her head. "If I did such a thing, that would be a losing scenario for both of us."

"Ah..." Shuichi swore he felt his pockets physically ache before nodding his head. "Alright then, I'll pay you."

"Are you sure?" Kirumi had a look on her face that Shuichi couldn't identify.

"If I think about it as an investment for my future, then I don't think it's so expensive." Shuichi gave his friend a warm smile. "And more importantly, you get to keep your maid's honor."

"....." Kirumi stared at Shuichi with that same unknown look on her face.

"Kirumi, is something wrong?"

"Pft..!"

Huh?

Kirumi covered her mouth and turned her head, but her giggling was loud and clear, much to Shuichi's confusion.

"Excuse me," She said as she quickly calmed down. "But I was only joking, Shuichi. The sentiment is very much appreciated, though."

"Joking?!" Shuichi exclaimed, watching as Kirumi stifled more laughter.

"$10,000 a day is too steep of a price, even for services from someone like me!" Kirumi smiled. "And I was kidding about the whole 'stray maid' thing from before."

"...Ha, you got me good, Kirumi." Shuichi chuckled as he inched his way closer to her, a devious but playful look making its way onto his face. "I didn't know you could tell jokes like that."

"Yes, such humor is needed from a maid to calm their master." Kirumi nodded, unaware of the incoming danger headed for her torso. "Before coming here, I used to-AH!"

She jumped as a finger poked her side. A light pink dusted Kirumi's cheeks as she looked at Shuichi.

"So you are ticklish," He noted as he came forward yet again, Kirumi automatically backing away. "Good to know."

"Wh-why would you need to know that?" Kirumi's voice got a little bit higher as the corners of her lips twitched nervously. "I don't recall eVER-!"

She yelped as Shuichi latched his hands onto her sides and began wiggling his fingers, Kirumi failing to hold in her laughter while trying to squirm out of Shuichi's hold.

"Shuichi, stop thahahat!" Kirumi held one hand to her mouth while the other focused on hitting Shuichi's hands away. "Please, I apologize for-NO, NAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Kirumi stumbled but kept her balance well enough as Shuichi lightly tickled her ribs, chuckling to himself at the girly laughter coming from the maid. After a little while of tickling her there, he dug in harder (not enough to hurt, he just wanted some revenge, not to completely torture her), and his eyes widened when Kirumi let out a squeal, dropping straight to the floor as her face flushed red.

"Bad spot, huh?" Shuichi smirked, crouching to continue the tickling. "Is a bit of tickling too much for you, Kirumi?"

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! SHUICH- _EEEK!!!_ " Shuichi couldn't help but laugh as Kirumi squealed when he squeezed her sides. "STAHAHAHAP IT, PLEHEHEHEASE!!"

Kirumi's face was completely flushed red as she cackled, a tear or two welling up in the corners of her eyes. Shuichi soon decided to switch things up a bit, keeping his left hand at her upper ribs while his right poked, squeezed, and scribbled up and down Kirumi's torso again and again. The detective grinned as his friend's shrieks, squeals, and cackles filled the air, soon laughing along with her when she let out a snort and her face somehow turned a darker shade of red. It was only when she could no longer screech out protests and tears ran down her face did he grant her mercy, watching her wrap her arms around herself and continue to giggle. Shuichi couldn't help but feel just a little bit guilty and wiped away her tears.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "I didn't go too far, did I?"

It took a while for Kirumi to answer, and she slowly opened her eyes to give Shuichi a weak glare.

"I'm...okay..." She panted as she struggled a bit to stand on her feet with Shuichi's help.

Once she properly caught her breath and regained her composure, she whipped around to properly glare at Shuichi, who jumped at the sudden movement.

"Shuichi, I am only going to tell you this once," She started, sending a chill up his spine. "Do _not_ pull anything like that _ever_ again. I've never been so embarrassed in my life."

"S-sorry, Kirumi." Shuichi trembled.

Kirumi sighed and looked at the clock on the wall before looking back at Shuichi, adjusting her gloves as a small grin appeared on her face.

"Luckily for me, we still have quite a bit of time before Himiko's magic show," Kirumi glided her way over to Shuichi, who looked like a deer in headlights when he realized what she was doing. "And I would like to give you a taste of your own medicine."

It didn't take long before more laughter and shrieks filled the large room once more.


End file.
